


Experimenting

by bookish_sister



Series: Dear Chill Hunters [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_sister/pseuds/bookish_sister
Summary: Evelyn Hansen and Connie Murphy go over to Evelyn's house to do homework. That's not the only thing that gets done.





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everybody! Enjoy this genderbent Tree Bros smut.

**Experimenting**

**\---**

_At the Hansens’..._

_Briing briing!_

“C-Coming!”

Evelyn Hansen ran to the door, opening it quickly to reveal Connie Murphy standing there in a purple hoodie and jeans.

“H-Hey, Connie,” Evelyn said, moving out of the doorway to let her girlfriend in.

“Hey, Ivy,” Connie replied, making Evelyn’s nose scrunch up at the affectionate nickname. “I see you’re dressed for the occasion.” 

The teasing statement made Evelyn freeze. She looked from Connie’s casual clothes to her blue pajamas with a soft blush. 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, am I u-underdressed, or-or something? I-I can go change…”

Evelyn turns to run back into her room, but Connie grabs her arm.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” she said softly. “I was just joking.”

“O-Oh, s-sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” Connie replied, “they look really nice on you.”

Evelyn blushed. She didn’t deserve such a compliment, and she was about to tell Connie that when the taller girl placed her mouth near her ear.

“I’m sure they’d look a lot nicer on your floor.”

A pleasant shudder ran down Evelyn’s back as she removed herself from Connie’s grip.

“C-Connie!” Her girlfriend just snickered and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“What? Can’t I compliment my girlfriend?” she asked, pulling Evelyn close.

“Connie! W-We have ho-homework!” Evelyn squeaked.

Connie sighed. “Ugh, _fiiine_ ,” she whined, letting go of the smaller girl.

Evelyn led Connie to her bedroom. It was nothing special, really. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, and there was a small bookshelf next to her nightstand. There was a set of drawers pressed against a wall. Her bed sat in somewhat in the middle of the room, turquoise bed sheets mixing well with a light blue bed frame. 

It was nothing much, but Connie was looking at it like it was the best thing she’d ever seen.

“Your room is fucking adorable, Ivy,” she said softly, making Evelyn blush.

“Um, it really, isn’t, though?” She doesn’t mean for it to come off as a question, but she’s honestly confused. She rearranged it before senior year(with her dad’s help), and when she took a picture for Janet to see, she told her it looked practically the same. 

“Um, it really is, though,” Connie replies jokingly, depositing her bag onto the blue rug before plopping down onto the bed.

“Come on,” she says, pulling her backpack closer and taking papers out of it. “Let’s get this over with.”

Evelyn nods, grabbing papers off of her dresser while blinking wetness from her eyes.

**\---**

_Two hours later…_

Connie loves moments like these.

The two girls have just finished their Chemistry homework, and are now laying on Evelyn’s bed, spooning. Evelyn has her head tucked into the crook of Connie’s neck, and Connie has Evelyn wrapped protectively in her arms.

It feels so nice, so comfortable, that Connie can’t help but rub her hands down Evelyn’s back. The shiver that action produces spurs Connie on, and she does it again, and again, and again.

Evelyn presses herself against Connie, squishing their bodies against each other. Connie lets out a soft gasp, then drags her nails down her back. Evelyn arches her back and moans loudly. She reaches behind her, grabbing Connie’s hands and pushing them downward. 

“...wait,” Connie whispers, pulling back, “are you sure?”

Evelyn nods, pulling the taller girl towards her. “Y-Yeah, I’m sure,” she says.

Connie sits up. “But, your dad…”

“Won’t be home until one o’clock in the morning,” Evelyn finishes, also sitting up. She wraps her arms around Connie’s neck. “Please.” Connie says nothing, instead opting to connect their lips.

The kiss is hot and passionate, and Connie revels in it. She pulls Evelyn flush against her, and slips her hand under her shirt. Evelyn moans, pulling back to tug her pajama shirt off. Connie does the same, before connecting their mouths again. Her hands continue their roaming until they come across small mounds of flesh. She feels Evelyn’s cheeks heat up.

“S-Sorry,” she whispers, pulling back.

“Don’t be,” Connie replies, inching closer.

“Why not?” Evelyn asks, as Connie inches her hands up Evelyn’s chest once more. “They’re so… so small, and, and… _ohhh…_ _”_

Evelyn’s protests trail into moans as Connie kneads her hands on her small breasts. Her fingers rub against her perky nipples, and she soon replaces them with her mouth. Evelyn’s moans dissolved into high-pitched whines as Connie ran her slick, wet tongue over the hard buds. She arched her back as Connie sucked and licked her small breasts, and gave a low whine when she drew away.

“Wha… why’d you stop?” Evelyn asked weakly. 

Connie didn’t answer. Instead, she stood up and grabbed the smaller teen’s thighs, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Evelyn’s pajama pants, and, at the girl’s hesitant and shaky nod, pulled them down, revealing her wet panties.

Both girls blushed. Connie ran her finger down the wet fabric, smirking at Evelyn’s shudder. She trailed her fingers up and down, loving the reactions of her girlfriend. Connie swiftly pulled down the soaked green fabric, which Evelyn then kicked off.

Connie was now face to face with Evelyn’s glistening pussy. She bit her lip, before looking up at her girlfriend’s flushed face.

“Ever fingered yourself, Ivy?” she whispered, and was surprised by the other girl’s shaky nod.

“Just once,” she said softly, biting her lip as her blush darkened. Connie kissed her quickly before turning back Evelyn’s soaked sex.

“Then this shouldn’t feel too bad,” she replied.

Connie took Evelyn’s thighs in her hands and dragged her close enough so that her clit was just inches away from her mouth. She looked up at Evelyn, and, once she had the blonde’s attention, licked a full stripe from her taint to her clit. 

Evelyn jolted. She tipped her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. Connie laughed silently before doing it again. This time, Evelyn did scream. She rolled her hips up into Connie’s mouth, and whined when Connie held them down. 

“Nuh-uh,” she said, “it’s my turn now.” She gave Evelyn’s clit another lick before pressing her thumb against it. 

Evelyn screeched, trying in vain to buck her hips up as Connie rubbed her clit. The taller girl rose up to Evelyn’s eye level. She placed two fingers into the girl’s open mouth. 

“Suck,” she commanded. Evelyn immediately complied, hollowing her cheeks and dragging a hot, wet tongue over the long, thin digits.

Once Connie deemed her fingers wet enough, she slipped them out of her girlfriend’s mouth and crouched in front of her wet sex. She trailed a finger along the glistening folds before inserting one into her pussy. 

Evelyn tipped her head back and moaned as Connie pumped her finger in and out of her. She rocked back and forth on it, and keened as another finger was inserted. 

“Mmmm, h-harder, please,” she whimpered, voice soft and trembling. She sounded weak, completely helpless. 

And who was Connie to deny the help her girlfriend desperately needed?

Connie quickened her pace, shifting her fingers in and out of Evelyn, spreading them every time they went in. She rubbed her thumb against the honey blonde’s clit before taking it in her mouth and running her tongue over it. 

Evelyn moaned, fisting her hands in Connie’s brown hair, tugging on it as Connie dragged her tongue up her pussy again.

Connie moaned loudly as she rammed her fingers into Evelyn’s pussy, the smaller girl’s pleasured sobs filling the room. 

“Ohh, yes… ohh, my _god_ , yes…” 

Connie leaned in, swirling her tongue around Evelyn’s pleasure button before sucking hard.

Evelyn’s soft moans shifted into loud curses as she bucked her hips up into Connie’s eager wet mouth. 

“Oh, yes, oh, fuck… C-Con _nie_ , I, I’m… _oh, fuck!_ ”

That was the only warning Connie was given before Evelyn’s juices flooded into her mouth. She lapped it all with her tongue, swallowing before standing and pushing Evelyn back onto her bed, connecting their mouths in another deep and passionate kiss.

**\---**

Evelyn was practically glowing.

She had never gone that far with anyone up until now, and boy, was she glad she waited.

Connie’s tongue was hot and wet against hers as they both fought for dominance, which Connie easily won. When the two came up for air, Evelyn attached her mouth and teeth to her girlfriend’s neck, licking and sucking love bites into the pale skin.

Connie moaned, shifting her neck to give Evelyn more access, which she readily took. Kissing a trail down to her girlfriend’s small breasts, Evelyn took a nipple into her mouth and begins sucking.

The taller girl leans back on the heels of her palms, giving Evelyn more room to explore. She runs her hand up Connie’s pale stomach, resting on the other small flesh bud, which she quickly takes to playing with.

Connie gasps, humming as Evelyn’s ministrations become almost too much to handle. She grinds her clothed pussy into Evelyn’s bare leg. Pushing herself up, she pushed Evelyn back so she could look her in the eyes.

“I want you to fuck me,” Connie told her.

Evelyn blinked. “Um, a-are you sure?” she asked. 

Connie nodded, before standing and pulling off her jeans and underwear. “I’m completely sure,” she replied. 

Evelyn didn’t respond, instead pushing her back down onto her bed and crouching in front of her half-shaven sex. She rubbed her thumbs along the skin of her thighs, before pressing one against her clit. 

Connie jolted, crying out in pleasure as Evelyn repeated the action. The smaller girl moved her thumb, opting instead to rub her index finger around Connie’s already wet entrance. 

Connie’s hips bucked, trying to coax the slender digit into her pussy. Evelyn complied, sliding it in easily. Bringing up her other hand to hold her girlfriend’s hips down, she slowly pumped her finger in and out of Connie’s glistening sex.

Connie’s breath hitched. She attempted to roll her hips back, but Evelyn’s grip was surprisingly strong. She added a second finger, and after a few more seconds of pumping, added a third.

“Oh, yes… oh, right there, yes…” Connie panted as Evelyn finger-fucked her slowly. She lowered her hand down, placing it against Evelyn’s and pushing her hand in faster.

“Oh, just like that… _yessss_ …” she hissed as Evelyn sped up her pace.

Evelyn pistoned her fingers in and out of Connie at a vigorous pace, drawing delicious sounding moans and groans out of the young woman. She crouched down in front of Connie’s dripping sex and added her tongue to the mix.

Connie mewled, bucking her hips up and rocking back on Evelyn’s fingers. Evelyn sped up her pace, fucking Connie hard and fast.

Connie panted. “Oh… oh, God… oh God, I, I'm, _ohh, God!_ ” 

A warm, clear liquid coated Evelyn’s fingers, and she pulled them out of Connie to give them an experimental lick.

_Huh, that wasn’t as bad as I thought._

Evelyn licked and sucked the rest of the cum off her fingers, before pushing herself up with shaky arms and pulling herself onto her bed. Connie wrapped weak, yet strong arms around her and pulled her close. 

“...that was really nice…” Connie told Evelyn in a small voice.

“Y-Yeah, I guess it was,” she agreed meekly.

Connie shook her head. “No, I’m serious,” she said. “That was really fucking good.”

“Yeah, it r-really was-”

“ _Really_ fucking good.” 

“O _kay_ -”

“Really. Fucking. Good.”

“ _Connie!_ ”

Evelyn shook her head at her smirking girlfriend. She draped her arm around her, and Connie did the same.

“Let’s just cuddle for awhile, mkay?”  
“...yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you dressed up as, I was a devil.


End file.
